I'm a boy
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Momoko quiere violar a Kaoru, Brick le quiere lejos de su pelirroja, Butch está en el dilema de si es gay o no, Miyako no sabe si ayudar a Momoko o mantenerse alejada y Boomer cree que todos están locos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pretenece.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, lime, yaoi, OoC.

* * *

**I'm a boy**

Los ovarios de Momoko había explotado al ver lo condenadamente sexy que era Kaoru. Tan endemoniadamente sexy que parecía ser un pecado el no pensar siquiera en violarlo... violarla… violarlo, como sea.

Aunque una parte de ella, una muy pequeña, le decía que estaba mal pensar de esa forma de su amiga, ahora amigo.

Todo por la máquina de Ken. El ya no tan pequeño científico, había construido una máquina que terminó cambiando el sexo de su amiga, convirtiéndola ahora en hombre. Uno muy sexy, cabe decir. Lamentablemente, luego de que la maquina funcionara cumpliendo su propósito, comenzó a hacer un sonido bastante extraño y termino por averiarse.

Kaoru no parecía alterada por el hecho de que ahora era un hombre, ella se había ofrecido a probar la máquina, ya sabía de antemano que algo como eso podría suceder. Además, Ken le prometió reparar la maquina lo antes posible para volverla a la normalidad, y ella confiaba en que él podía lograrlo.

Así que ahora, Kaoru miraba las luchas sin preocuparle el hecho de que era un chico por el cual Momoko estaba, prácticamente, babeando.

Miyako parecía ser la única que se sentía un poco incomoda por el hecho de que ahora una de sus mejores amiga era un chico.

—Kaoru —canturreó Momoko—, tu pecho está bien bueno y trabajado.

Kaoru no decía nada, dejando que Momoko tocase lo que quisiera.

Miyako se sonrojó ante lo que decía y hacía su amiga. Le parecía bastante rara la actitud de Kaoru, pues hubiese esperado que alejase a Momoko a la primera, cosa que no sucedió.

—Esto es un poco extraño —murmuró la rubia observando como Momoko pasaba su mano por el pecho de su amigo, el cual solo miraba hacia el televisor. Aunque Miyako podría jurar que había visto a Kaoru observar a Momoko de reojo y sonreír—. Tengo que hablar con Ken.

Antes de salir de la habitación, miró por última vez al para, observando como Momoko volvía a hacer otro comentario sobre lo marcado que estaban sus músculos.

Sin duda, la apariencia no había sido lo único que cambió en Kaoru.

* * *

**Sé que tengo fics pendientes y que no debería de estar escribiendo esto, ¡Pero me fue imposible no hacerlo!**

**De todas formas es corto, como de cinco, seis capítulos. Y además estoy trabajando en el último capítulo de Juicio al mujeriego. Sí, tenía que subir el final en algún momento.**

**Bueno, como dije, el fic es corto y tendrá de todo. Y claro, se centra en la pareja de verdes, teniendo también de las demás parejas, teniendo también un cruce de parejas. **

**Notaran que la actitud de Kaoru no es la misma, pero es necesario para el fic. Así que, además de apariencia, tendrá pensamientos como los de un chico.**

**Es casi como yaoi si consideramos que Kaoru es ahora un chico, lo que me recuerda, ¿Se les ocurre algún nombre masculino para Kaoru?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje obsceno, lime, yaoi, OoC y yuri (si se toma en cuenta que Kaoru es mujer, muy en el interior).

* * *

**I'm a boy**

_•Permíteme presentarme, soy el que pondrá tu mundo de cabeza.•_

_._

Momoko estaba conteniéndose para no lanzarse sobre Miyako y alejarla de _su _hombre. Y es que el culpable de que ahora Momoko estuviese taladrando la cabeza de la rubia con la mirada, no era otro más que el moreno que se encontraba cómodamente devorando la cena que su dulce amiga de ojos azules le había preparado.

Luego de probar un bocado de la comida de la rubia, Kaoru dijo algo que hizo que Momoko agregara a la rubia como una de sus rivales.

—Miyako, ¡Esto sabe cómo el cielo! —eso provocó que Miyako sonriera avergonzada y sonrojada—. Definitivamente, tú serás mi esposa.

Y luego de eso se desato el infierno.

Miyako advirtió el peligro, pues se alejó de Kaoru inmediatamente, temiendo que Momoko de un momento a otro, saltase sobre ella como un animal salvaje directo a la yugular. Y no exageraba.

—Momoko, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, que cuando frunces el ceño —dijo Kaoru parándose frente a ella y depositando un beso sobre su frente—. Creo que iré a darme una ducha.

—Sí —sentía que se derretía por tal acto hecho por el moreno. Dio un largo y sonoro suspiro

—Momoko, tenemos que hablar —Miyako la miro con seriedad no propia de ella

·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

Frunció los labios en señal de descontento. No lo agradaba nada de lo que le había dicho Miyako, ¿Estar lejos de Kaoru?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se mantendría lejos de semejante hombre?

—Es injusto Miyako —protestó—. Mira si es a quien he estado esperando todo este tiempo, puede que él sea mi príncipe azul, mi otra mitad.

—Momoko, me parece que estas olvidando algo muy importante aquí, y es que, ¡Es chico es Kaoru! —Gritó—; una de tus amigas.

La mirada entre alarmada y decepcionada de Momoko, le hizo comprender a Miyako que su amiga había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle.

— ¡Lo olvidaste!

— ¡No! es solo que… que… ¡es culpa de él! —Gritó devuelta—, yo soy solo una víctima de ese hombre con cuerpo de infarto. Sólo soy una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas—terminó de hablar a unos centímetros del rostro de Miyako.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, escéptica. Fue a decir algo cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió.

— ¿Van a besarse? —Ambas giraron a ver a Kaoru que acababa de salir de la ducha sólo con una toalla en su cintura—. Porque me encantaría ver eso.

La de ojos de zafiro aparto la mirada avergonzada y con las mejillas tan rojas como tomates en primavera. Momoko, por otro lado, parecía estar en el séptimo cielo.

Parecía que la pelirroja en cualquier momento se tiraría sobre el chico, arrebatándole lo único que lo cubría y violaría ahí mismo. Si eso llegase a suceder, Miyako saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás.

En el momento en el que le rezaba a todos los dioses existentes para que Momoko no comenzara una escena no apta para menores, sus cinturones comenzaron a sonar salvándola de algo que no quería presenciar.

Ambas chicas comenzaron su transformación, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Ken. Kaoru les siguió detrás, llevando aun sólo una toalla.

—Ken, ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto la, autoproclamada, líder rosa.

—Los Rowdy están causando problemas, tienen que detenerlos —ordenó—. ¿Tú por qué no te has transformado? —quiso saber apuntando a Kaoru.

—No recuerdo donde deje mi cinturón —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tampoco sé si en este estado pueda transformarme.

—Es cierto, aún no sabemos si puedes transformarte.

Nadie notó cuando Miyako abandono la habitación para volver minutos más tarde con el cinturón del moreno.

—Aquí tiene Kaoru, estaba entre tu ropa sucia —le entregó el cinturón. El joven le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Momoko se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

—Así que revisaste su ropa sucia, ¿he? —Se burló— ¿encontraste algo interesante?

Al comprender a que se refería su amiga, la cara de Miyako adquirió un fuerte color escarlata.

— ¡Increíble!, al parecer el traje también cambio —exclamó Ken—. Tal vez sea para la comodidad del usuario. Si el profesor estuviese aquí de seguro y le encantaría examinarlo.

El nuevo traje de Kaoru ahora era un holgado pantalón verde y blanco, junto con una remera verde bastante ajustada al cuerpo y un chaleco de color blanco. Su arma seguía siendo la misma.

—Genial, ahora vamos a detener a los Rowdy —dijo Miyako viendo como Momoko volvía a babear.

Tal vez debería comprar una cuerda para evitar una posible violación.

·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde están esos alborotadores? —preguntó Momoko mirando hacia todos lados.

—No lo sé, tal vez ahí —con un movimiento de cabeza, Kaoru índico el lugar donde varios jóvenes salían alarmados.

—Vamos a detener a esos vándalos —ordenó Momoko.

Entraron al local encontrado un desastre típico de los Rowdy. Máquinas de videojuegos destruidas y tiradas por todos lados, además de rebanadas de pizza por aquí y por allá.

—Se nota que no han madurado, siguen siendo unos cerdos—se quejó la pelirroja luego de pisar una rebanada de pizza y casi resbalar con ella—. Cuando los encuentre, pagaran por haber arruinado un momento tan magnifico como lo era ver a Kaoru solo en toalla, mientras su cabello aun escurría agua y…

Sus compañeros ignoraron las divagaciones de la chica, buscando con la mirada a los causantes del desastre.

—No están aquí —dijo Miyako—. Se han id… ¡Ha!

Kaoru se tiró sobre ella, evitando el ataque de los tres hermanos Rowdy.

— ¡Yoyo-supremo!

Momoko lanzo un rápido ataque, siendo esquivado y a su vez contraatacado. Un calcetín de Butch impacto en su cara. Comenzó a correr con el calcetín aun en su rostro hasta que impacto son una pared y calló inconcinamente.

Brick aprovecho la distracción de Miyako para atacarla con su popote.

Cuando Boomer fue a atacar a la súper poderosa restantes, pero no alcanzo a girar en su dirección cuando escucho que alguien gritaba; — ¡Martillo sónico! —aunque le resultó extraño que el tono de voz no fuese como el de la chica verde, sino que fuese masculino. De todas formas eso no importaba, pues termino impactando con una pared.

— ¿Tu quién demonios eres? —quiso saber Brick—; ¿¡Dónde está la súper poderosa verde?!

—Soy Kaito —se presentó con una sonrisa, colocando el martillo sobre su hombro—; el verde.

— ¿Kaito? —Butch volteó a ver a Brick—, ¿Qué no era una chica la tercera?

Brick se encogió de hombros restándoles importancia. A él le daba igual.

—Qué importa, es el enemigo —dijo—, hay que derrotarlo como a la rubia llorona y la pelirroja plana.

Luego de decir "Pelirroja plana", Momoko se levantó inmediatamente gritando.

— ¿¡Cómo que pelirroja plana?! —gritó indignada—. ¡No soy plana!

—Lo que tú digas; tabla.

Momoko ya iba a comenzar a gritarle impropios, cuando unas manos se posaron en sus senos. Los colores se le subieron al rostro en cuestión de segundos, al notar como Kaito comenzaba a tocarle el busto.

—Pues es verdad Momoko, no estas para nada plana —le miro con una sonrisa, sin apartar sus manos de los pechos de la chica—. Tienes buenos pechos, ¡Y son tan suaves!

Brick observaba todo atónito. Ni siquiera él había llegado a ser tan pervertido, solo había levantado su falda una vez y ya, pero este chico le había ganado.

— ¡Dejen de tocarse! —Interrumpió Butch el momento—. Estamos en una pelea, ¿lo olvida?

Kaito volvió su mirada hacia Butch, manteniéndola en él por varios minutos, antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Miyako que había visto todo, prefirió quedarse alejada al ver la sonrisa de su amigo. Ese gesto no le agradaba para nada.

El moreno se acercó a Butch, aun con esa sonrisa peligrosa que no prometía nada bueno.

—No te pongas celoso, prefiero los morenos a los pelirrojos —dicho esto coloco una mano detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él; besándolo.

El líder pelirrojo ahora se encontraba en shock. Ver a su hermano ser besado por otro chico había sido demasiado para él. Agradecía que Boomer estuviese inconsciente entre los escombros.

Momoko por otra parte estaba en las nubes. Primero un chico que estaba como el infierno le tocaba los senos, y ahora podía presencia yaoi en vivo y en directo con dos chicos que estaban bien calientes. Sí moría ahora lo haría feliz.

Miyako quería creer que eso era un sueño, nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así a menos que fuese en un sueño. Kaoru no besaría a Butch a menos que fuese en el más loco y retorcido sueño.

O al menos, era lo que la rubia quería creer.

·.·.·.·.·.·

* * *

**Tal vez fue algo piensen que fue algo muy apresurado una escena así, pero fue lo que salio de mi cabeza.**

**Como ven, la versión masculina de Kaoru es bastante pervertida y osada. Contrario a la versión femenina.**

**Tratare de subir la continuación lo antes posible. Lo prometo. **


End file.
